Anything
by CupcakeBean
Summary: I’ve flown across the country, pulled strings, broken the law, risked my career, risked my life, *lost* my life - all for her." Booth and Brennan realize how much they mean to each other and give in to their attraction. *Spoilers for Season 4 Finale*


**Disclaimer**: As always, this story was written for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended.

**Spoilers**: I usually don't write spoiler-based fics, but I go wherever the Muse takes me… This is based on the _HUGE_ spoilers for the end of Season 4. If you've somehow managed to avoid these spoilers (do you live under a rock?!), stop reading right now! You've been warned.

**A/N**: Thank you soooo much to Liz (**lizook**) for her mad betaing skills!

…

**Anything**

I knew—had known for a long time—that I would do anything for her. She had me wrapped around her little finger very early on and I was powerless to resist her. I've flown across the country, pulled strings, broken the law, risked my career, risked my life, _lost_ my life - all for her. And I would do it all again without a moment's hesitation. Knowing all of this, I really wasn't surprised when I found myself agreeing to be the father of her child. Like I said, _anything_.

She'd caught me off guard when she asked me for my… _stuff_. I was flabbergasted. How could she stand there, nonchalantly asking me to change both our lives forever? How could someone so brilliant be so completely clueless to the effect this would have on me, on _us_? Of course I refused! What the hell was she thinking?!

I don't know why I thought that would be the end of the baby business. I know Bones better than that. Once she makes up her mind, it's nearly impossible to get her to change it. When she suggested the possibility of being inseminated with another man's… _stuff_, maybe even someone we knew, I was absolutely livid. There was no way in _hell_ I was letting her have another man's baby, even through artificial insemination. If she was hell-bent on this ridiculous idea, I would just have to agree to it. At least I knew I would be there for her, even though she insisted on doing it alone.

I kept expecting to wake up from some crazy dream, but as the days wore on and Bones made plans for me to make my "deposit", I realized it was actually happening. I tried to pretend it wasn't a big deal. I was just doing a favor for a friend. Too bad my body didn't see it that way. The sperm bank was a humiliating disaster and I was at a loss for what to do. I prayed Bones would come to her senses and realize this wasn't the way to get what she wanted.

No such luck.

As soon as we got in the car later that week, heading to her place, Bones started prattling on about how nerves can affect a man's ability to achieve an erection and how it's quite common to have difficulty "performing" under pressure. I tried to tune her out, irritated at my own inability to "perform" and her knack for dwelling on an embarrassing situation. She didn't seem to notice my agitation and kept up her one-sided conversation.

By the time she'd let us into her apartment, chattering about how I would try again next week, I couldn't take it anymore. As much as I was against Bones's sudden decision to have a baby, I wished to God I'd been able to make my contribution at the sperm bank, if only to get her to shut the hell up about it. Before she could launch into a speech about biology or anthropology or some other Squint bullshit, I decided to be straight with her.

"Bones!"

She looked over at me, surprised by my brusque tone. "Yeah?"

"I-I don't think I'm going to be able to make a 'donation' at the sperm bank."

"Did they not have the proper masturbatory aids for you?"

I choked. "No!" She opened her mouth to respond and I held up a hand, cutting her off. "I meant, no, that isn't the problem."

"What's the problem, then?"

I sighed. "I just don't think I can do it this way." She furrowed her brow, trying to understand, so I went on. "I'm not sure you realize how much having a baby is going to change everything."

"I've already weighed the pros and cons. I understand the implications involved-"

I interrupted again. "Look, it's not only that. I don't think I can give you my… _stuff_… and then just step aside. That's not the kind of guy I am."

"Semen, Booth. It's called semen."

"I know what it's called! That's not the point!" I threw my arms up helplessly.

"You won't have any obligations. I don't want you to feel any misguided sense of chivalry and duty."

"Like I said, I'm not that kind of guy. I already have one part-time kid, Bones. I don't think I can be a 'hands off' father to another."

She heaved an exasperated sigh. "I told you, Booth. If you're uncomfortable with this, you don't have to donate! There are plenty of options for sperm donors-"

I got up in her face. "You are _**not**_ having another man's baby. Case closed."

She stood her ground—as always—and glared back at me. Usually, when I got all demanding and possessive, she did the exact opposite of what I wanted. I couldn't help it though. The thought of her carrying some random guy's child drove me crazy. I wanted her to have _my_ baby, damn it, but this wasn't exactly the way I'd pictured it happening. Not that I'd ever admit to picturing it.

"So what exactly do you propose?" She was getting angry. Her arms were folded across her chest, voice full of agitation. She always looked damn sexy when she got riled up like that. I pushed that thought aside. _Not helping_…

"If I'm doing this—if _we're_ doing this—I want to be involved. I have to be."

She studied me, thinking. "Okay…," she responded reluctantly, looking unsure.

I grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to meet my gaze. "Look, Bones. I don't know how this is all gonna work. But we'll figure it out. Okay?"

After a moment, she nodded. "Okay."

I smiled and took a step back. "There's one problem though…"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I honestly don't think I can make my 'donation' at the sperm bank. Call it nerves. Call it some sort of mental block. Whatever it is, I don't see it happenin'."

She nodded again and eyed me appraisingly. "What if-what if we were to conceive… naturally?"

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped at that moment. My mouth opened and closed a few times and I think that strangling sound was coming from my throat. "I-I beg your pardon?" Was she actually asking what I thought she was asking?

She had the decency to blush. "I just thought it might be a solution to your problem…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Are you suggesting that we have sex?!" I was gaping at her, incredulous.

She became defensive. "Well you said you can't perform in the clinic…"

"And you made the leap from that to us having _sex_?!"

"Do you see another solution?"

"I'm sure I can come up with _something_!" I began pacing, talking more to myself than her. "This is insane! Have I stepped into some kind of fantasy world here?"

"You have fantasies of me asking you to impregnate me?"

I stopped short and glanced over at her sheepishly. "What? No! Nothing like that."

"Because it would be completely understandable… We're both adults and we spend a lot of time together-"

"No Bones! I do _not_ have fantasies of getting you pregnant!" _Fantasies of making love to you_… Well that was an entirely different story, but she didn't need to know that. "I can't believe we're even having this conversation…," I muttered.

"If it's because you're not attracted to me, I understand." She looked more insecure than I'd ever seen her.

I snorted and mumbled, "_That's_ definitely not an issue…"

Her eyes widened in surprise. After a moment, she spoke quietly, "Well then I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," I responded sardonically.

"Rationally speaking-," she began.

"Rational?! There's nothing _rational_ about this!"

She huffed in exasperation. "I don't see what you're getting so upset about, Booth-"

Before she could continue her tirade, I launched myself across the room and crushed my lips against hers. Her body stiffened in surprise and I roughly kissed the daylights out of her before backing away.

"Was that rational enough for you?"

Dazed, she gawked at me without speaking. I was equally startled by my own impulsiveness. I'd been hoping to shut her up, maybe even shock her out of the absurd notion of sleeping together. Instead, I'd thrown us both for a loop.

If I hadn't been so floored by my actions, I would have laughed at her obvious bewilderment. It wasn't often that I got to see her shaken, especially by something I'd done. "I-I…," she stuttered. "I wasn't ready…"

After four years, I should have learned to expect the unexpected from my partner, yet she always managed to keep me off balance. Before I realized what was happening, she bridged the distance between us and grabbed fistfuls of my t-shirt, yanking me forcefully to her. She pressed her lips to mine and after a second's hesitation, I responded willingly. I'd always loved her assertiveness.

Our kiss started out urgently, the culmination of years of pent-up sexual tension was finally unleashed. The initial surge of adrenaline was quickly followed by an overwhelming flood of emotion. We broke apart simultaneously, gasping for air.

As I leaned in to kiss her some more, she drew back, feebly protesting, "Booth…"

And then I knew: she was afraid. She was terrified of feeling the emotions between us. All her big talk of anthropology and biology was just a façade. I could sense her starting to panic; in fact, I was pretty damn close to it myself. It was time for damage control.

I cupped her face gently in my hands before she could pull away. "Hey…" I forced her to meet my eyes. "It's gonna be alright. I'm scared too."

She regarded me closely, deciding. A tentative smile ghosted her lips and she gave me a small nod. I smiled back, relieved, and nodded too. A decision had been made without either of us having to verbalize it. She was trusting me to take the lead and guide us both through what we were about to do. And I was scared to death!

If this was the only way I could show her how I felt about her, I was determined to make it count. I dipped my head again and this time, she allowed me to capture her mouth with my own. Even after our passionate exchange just minutes earlier, I was surprised at how quickly we went from unsure to intense. I could feel us both starting to lose control, a sensation that was both frightening and exhilarating.

We kissed for a long time, slowly but with fervor. Finally, she broke away, looking startled. "You are an accomplished kisser."

I chuckled. I knew what she was trying to do but I refused to let her boil things down to a biological imperative. "_We_ are amazing kissers. _Together_. Now, no more Squint-talk." I coaxed her lips open again and invited her tongue out to play. I shivered when I felt her reciprocate, her tongue sliding across my bottom lip cautiously at first, then with growing confidence. All my doubts quickly vanished as we got lost in each other.

I didn't need much—_any_—foreplay to get my motor running for this woman, but I was eager to explore her in a way that I'd only gotten to do in my dreams. Reality was much, _much_ better. I tore my mouth away from hers and peppered kisses along her jaw toward her ear. I nuzzled her neck, gave her earlobe a gentle nip, and was rewarded with a soft gasp. The sound sent a jolt straight to my groin. _Down boy_.

Bones tilted her head to the side and threaded her fingers through my hair, holding me to her. I didn't need any more encouragement. I licked my way down her slender throat and along her exposed collarbone. She sighed audibly and I groaned in response.

"You smell fantastic," I whispered huskily against her neck. I'd always found her unique scent intoxicating, but experiencing it up close was positively addictive.

Abruptly, Bones took a step back. Certain I'd pushed things too far, fear gripped my heart and I waited for her to freak out. To my amazement, however, she reached out to grasp the hem of my t-shirt and began tugging it upward.

"Off," she commanded.

"Anything you say," I replied, laughing.

As soon as I peeled the shirt over my head and tossed it aside, her delicate hands were on me. I let her fingers trace the muscles of my chest and abs for a moment before grabbing her wrists.

"Your turn," I said, indicating her shirt. She smiled coyly and, in one deft motion, removed her conservative blouse. I tried to keep my cool, but I was suddenly _very_ flustered.

We sized each other up appreciatively. "You have incredible muscular definition in your arms and chest," she stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed again. It was the oddest compliment I'd ever gotten but, coming from her, may have been the best. "Thanks Bones. You're looking pretty damn good yourself." She grinned back at me, blushing shyly.

My eyes were riveted to her incredible breasts, tantalizing me from their lacy confines. I felt myself reaching for her and my hands settled on her hips, pulling her closer. My fingers mapped her enticing curves and slid around to unclasp her bra, letting it drop to the floor. With a groan, I brushed a thumb across one of her nipples and then the other. My lips soon followed suit, eliciting a moan from deep inside her chest. It was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard.

I clumsily undid her pants and she shimmied her way out of them. I found it increasingly difficult to breathe after I caught sight of all that creamy skin. I couldn't stop touching her, running my hands across the miles of smooth flesh. As I got acquainted with her body, I realized she was ruining me for all other women. I didn't _want_ any other woman. There was only this one.

"Bedroom," she gasped.

Happy to oblige, I let my hands trail down her back, over her perfect ass, and grasped her thighs. Getting the message, she helped me lift her off her feet, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She weighed practically nothing, but her tongue was doing magical things along my throat and I nearly crashed into a side table, the sofa, a couple walls, and a door before finally reaching our destination. I tried to toss her carefully onto the bed, but she clung to me and I fell in an ungraceful heap on top of her.

Before I could protest almost crushing her to death, she grabbed hold of my "Cocky" belt buckle and yanked it open. As she began roughly working on the button of my fly, I jerked out of her reach. "Easy there, killer! You damage the family jewels, and this'll all be over before it starts." I carefully unfastened my jeans, shucked them off, and kicked them to the side. "Be _gentle_."

With a mischievous smirk, Bones slyly cupped my erection through my boxers. "Is this gentle enough?"

My eyes rolled back in my head and I growled out, "Oh God, _yeah_." Her feminine fingers began stroking me through the thin fabric and I nearly lost it. "Jesus, Bones!" I gasped. "You're killin' me!" I watched her devilish grin widen and realized she was toying with me. I caught hold of both her wrists and, quick as a flash, pinned them above her head. "Think you're funny?"

She squirmed beneath me, taunting me. Her eyes were hooded with desire and, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, I yanked off her panties. I found her more than ready and God knew I was hard as a rock. Together, we tugged off my boxers, freeing my erection.

"I want you," she panted. "_Now_."

"Anything you want," I promised sincerely, positioning myself at her entrance. She arched up eagerly and I pressed slowly into her warmth.

Our sharp intakes of breath were the only sound for several heart-stopping seconds. I had to squeeze my eyes shut and fight for control before I could begin to move inside her. As I struck a careful rhythm, I pried my eyes open so I could watch her face.

"God, you're beautiful," I whispered, unable to keep the thought to myself. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled tenderly.

I'd slept with my share of women, but it had never felt quite so _right_ before. When she placed a gentle palm on the side of my face, I was so overcome by the gesture that I nearly tumbled over the precipice. Before I could begin spouting declarations of my undying love for her, I stifled myself with her lips.

She arched her hips to take me in deeper and met me thrust for thrust. As her pale blue eyes locked on mine, I watched, mesmerized, as she began to fall apart. Her breathy sigh, "Booth…" was my undoing. I managed a few more erratic thrusts before her climax prompted my own release.

Afraid of smothering her, I flopped onto my back on the bed and waited for my breathing to return to normal. She rolled onto her side and studied me. I turned to face her and she gave me a lazy grin. My heart skipped a beat, knowing I'd been the one to put that satisfied look on her face.

"That was…," I faltered, unable to find the words.

"Incredible," she finished, reaching across to stroke my cheek again. I kissed her palm and we soon found ourselves entangled again.

I wasn't sure what our future would hold, but as long as we were facing it together, I was ready for anything.


End file.
